


Together as One

by Rhiannon19



Series: The Infirmary in the Church [5]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon19/pseuds/Rhiannon19
Summary: Special Ghoul and Sister Eliza spend the rest of the night together...





	Together as One

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut so I’m sorry if it sucks...

They entered the Sister’s room, Sister Eliza still in the Ghoul’s arms as she kid her face in his neck.

When Special shut the door he pressed Sister Eliza against it. With her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer to her. He smashed his lips into hers and wrapped his arm around her and held her thigh. She pulled away for a second and look at Special.

He pulled his mask down over his face. She put her hand up to his face, caressing his mask.

“How come the Ghouls can’t take off the masks?” She asked him, looking in his eyes.

“It’s not that we can’t. It’s that we technically are aloud to do so, nobody can see our faces unless we allow it. The only people beside the Papas, Papa Nihil, Sister Imperator, and the Cardinal that has seen our faces are the ones we trust the most. There are Ghouls that have revealed their faces. Some Ghouls have fallen in love with humans and shown their faces and spent eternity happy with them.”

He slowly lifted his hand up, a lifted his mask up.  
Sliding it off of his face, the mask cluttered to the ground.

She looked at his face, his hazel eyes staring into her. She gently put both of her hand on his face and kissed his lips passionately. He held her tighter as they kissed again and again. She ran her fingers through his hair, slicked from the mask.

He unbuttoned her cardigan and pulled it off of her. Following that was him undoing her bra, sliding it off of her. He gently squeezed her breast as he kissed her jawline. 

They moved from the door to the bed, laying on the soft surface. She moaned as he kissed down from her neck to her breasts. His tongue swirled around her right nipple and his hand massaged her left. She gave soft moans as he used his teeth to tease her. It went on like this until he slid himself down her waist, and between her legs.

He began kissing her inner thighs, hands running up to her panties, pulling to tug them off. Spreading her legs further, he began kissing closer. She gasped as she felt him lick a long stripe and began lapping his tongue along her wet folds. She started to moan louder as he reached a hand up to rub circles on her clit. She gripped her hands tighter, getting lost in the feeling as he switched his tongue with his fingers. He put his free hand on her hips, holding her still as she squirmed from beneath him. He could tell she was starting to cum. When she was just seconds from release, he pulled his fingers out and stopped. She gave a small, frustrated, sigh as he kissed his way up her body once again.

he made his way up to her lips, she could taste herself on his lips as he started taking off his own clothes. He took off his grucifix and his jacket, along with a black undershirt. He then took of his pants and everything else, exposing his hardened cock. They were both naked in front of each other now. Both had been wanting this since they met, now it feels like a dream. He got back on top of her, they’re eyes never leaving each other.

He kissed her passionately as he slid the tip of his cock into her entrance. She gasped slightly as he pressed his head into her neck while he slowly pushed into her more. It started in long, even strokes, growing harder and faster.

“You’re so tight Sister” Special growled into her neck and she squeezed her eyes shut, moving her head into his neck. He lifted his head and kissed her. The only sounds in the room were the slapping of skin, muffled moans and grunts, and the headboard of the bed hitting the stone wall.

Her nails raked his back as he slammed into her harder. The both if them were reaching their climax. “Are you going to cum for me, Sister Eliza?” She heard him whisperer into her ear. She moaned and gave a trembling response, “yes” she said. Special’s hips worked into her even harder and faster than before, “cum for me, my älskling” he said.

Not even a second later, she came onto him, he followed after her. A few minutes after riding out their orgasms, he slid out if her, laying next to her on the bed.

He pulled her into his arms, shortly after, they fell asleep.


End file.
